harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gill (ToT)/Quotes
'Chat' *'Morning:' "Morning. You're up early." *"Hi." *"Good evening." *"You look well, as always." *'You are engaged:' "I hear you're getting married. Good luck with that." *'You are married:' "Congratulations on your marriage. Good luck with that." *'Rival couples get married:' "1 and 2 got married. I hope they decide to have children." *'Rival couples have a baby: '"1 and 2 had a child. I should send them something." *'Your child is an infant: '"You seem to have some trouble with the baby crying all night." *'Your child crawls:' "Your child is crawling? That's good." *'Your child learns to talk:' "Talk around your child as much as possible. It'll help your child learn to speak." 'Gifts' *'Loves:' "Wow. This is my favorite. I...I really love it." *'Likes:' "Wow, this is actually a great gift! Thank you very much." *'Neutral:' "Well, this is... Thanks, I suppose." *'Hated:' "Are you trying to spite me? What's wrong with you?" *'Too Many Gifts:' "Another gift today? Why don't you hold on to it and be more careful with your money." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? For me? Thanks! This is perfect!" 'Seasonal ' Spring: *"I'm bracing myself for the new year. I have to make some plans..." *"I can tell it's Spring when I see the flowers in bloom." Summer: *"I hate summer. I hate it because I get heat exhaustion." *"This island gets hit hard by typhoons in the Summer. They're a big worry." Fall: *"Fall weather is quite comfortable." *"If you're going to compete in the Harvest Festival, you should start preparing now." Winter: *"I like the quiet nights during winter." *"Another year is over. That went quick." 'Weather' *'Sunny Day:' *"I don't get why good weather makes people so cheerful. What's the big deal?" *"I don't understand why people are in good spirits when the weather is good." *'Rainy Day:' "I don't like the rain." *'Cloudy Day:' "The weather is so-so. Well, I suppose it's comfortable."' *'Snowy Day:' "Snow is troublesome. It doesn't do us any good." *'Thunderstorm:' "I feel depressed when it rains. Probably because the sky is so dark." *'Day Before a Typhoon:' "There'll be a typhoon tomorrow. Be prepared." *'Typhoon:' "What a horrible storm. Not much to do but sleep on days like this." *'Blizzard:' "The snow is horrible. Not much it do but sleep on days like this." 'Heart Lines' *'1 Heart:'"You can read about each resident in the Town Hall. Come by and take a look sometime." *'2 Hearts:' "If you get lost, just read the signs that you find around. If you want to read about town news and events, check the notice boards." *'3 Hearts:' "Making money is important. But it's more important to know how to use it. Don't spend it on stupid things." *'4 Hearts: "It's always good to have money. There are things you can only fix with money. Work hard so you have enough savings for emergencies." *'5 Hearts: "I hope we can build a good school on this island... But it won't be possible without years of planning." *'6 Hearts (Female):' "I feel so cheerful these days....it's odd." *'6 Hearts (Male/Married):' "You cannot borrow or lend money without being trusted by others. You can tell a lot about a person just by how they use money." *'7 Hearts (Female):' "I used to think that money was the most important thing. But now...I think I've met someone who means more to me than money ever could." *'7 Hearts (Male/Married):' "Listen, people need to have goals. You should be ashamed of yourself if you live life with no purpose." *'8 Hearts (Female):' You know, just saying your name makes me feel funny...How strange." *'8 Hearts (Male/Married):' "Marriage? I've never thought about it. It'll happen eventually, but I have my hands full with other stuff." *'9 Hearts (Female):' Come by everyday so I can see you, Player. If you don't, it makes me think.....Uh it's nothing, I'm not worried at all." *'9 Hearts (Male/Married):' "There's.... a girl who I keep thinking about. It's very distracting.." *'10 Hearts (Female): '"I wish we could be together every minute. Actually, that sounds really weird. Forget I said that." *'10 Hearts (Male/Married):' "My mother was a school teacher. She loved the enthusiasm of children, and their eagerness to learn. She was a wonderful woman." 'Festivals' *'Flower Festival:' "I like lavender. I find the color and fragrance soothing." *'Ocean Festival:' "Did you play the stone-skipping game? I think that's a game that both children and adults can enjoy." *'Firefly Festival:' "Thanks for waiting. Can you see them already? They are certainly beautiful... According to my father, there used to be more. It's strange to think that the ecology of the island has changed that much... ...They're gone now. If we keep the rivers clean, the fireflies can come back next year. *'Art Festival:' "The Art Festival is.. Well, I hope the clothes are all sensible. I think some fashion trends are just ridiculous." *'New Year's Day:' "Another year is over. It's been quick." 'Marriage Lines' *'Engaged:' "Stop grinning. Pull yourself together." *'Newlywed:' "It feels strange being married, but I'm sure I'll get used to it." *"You need to take care of your health." *"Putting each day on paper is good. You'll remember it better, and you can reflect on it." *'Lunch:' "Sweetie, take your lunch with you. Work hard today." 'Transcript' 'First Gift Event (2 Hearts)' Gill: "Hey, I brought you something." (Pulls out a Silver Ore) "I didn't buy it special for you or anything like that." Thank you. (The player takes a Silver Ore) Gill: "It's just something I had lying around, and I thought you could use it." No thanks... N/A 'Lunch Date with Gill' Gill: "Are you free today? If you are, we can have lunch together." Definitely! Gill: "Okay then. Let's meet at the Sundae Inn around noon. See you then." (Later, at Sundae Inn...) Jake: "Hello. Want to get lunch?" Player: (Nods just as Gill comes in.) Gill: "Right on time. Let's have lunch, then." Player: (Nods) (Screen fades to black) Player: (Shrug happily. A heart appears above her head then she pumps her fist.) (Orange musical notes above each other's head) Gill: "So, how's work? Is it going well?" Yes, of course = Positive answer Gill: "I'm glad to hear that. Don't work too hard, though." (A big red heart appears above each other's head) (Screen fades to black, then the camera zooms in on Gill.) Gill: "Well, we should get going. It's good to go out once in a while. We should do this again soon." (Screen fades to black) Gill: "I should get going." Not really = Negative answer N/A I'm busy. N/A 'Second Gift Event (5 Hearts)' Gill: "Hey, I brought you something." (Pulls out a Silver Ore) "I didn't buy it special for you or anything like that." Thank you. (The player takes a Silver Ore) Gill: "It's just something I had lying around, and I thought you could use it." I don't need it. N/A 'Confession (6 Hearts)' Gill: "I can't really stop thinking about you... So, how would you feel about going steady with me? That is.. if you don't have feelings for anyone else, I mean." I'm delighted! Gill: (Does his signature hair pose) "...Hey, good choice. I'm glad you're happy, as well." (A big red heart appears above each other's head) Gill: So, where's the Blue Feather? (Raises hand) Heh, just joking. I'll be leaving now. See you again soon." Player: (Nod) Gill: (Runs off) I can't stay the same. N/A 'Gill's Request' Gill: "Ohhh, what should I do? I can't believe I lost my diary... I might've dropped it while taking a walk... I don't think I walked outside the town... (Scribble circle appears, then shakes head) "...Ohhh, where did I put it...?" (The player comes) Gill: (Shock with an exclamation mark appearing above his head) "Oh, it's you..." Player: (Bows) Gill: "W-Were you listening when I was just talking to myself just now?" No, I didn't. N/A I'll find it for you! Gill: (Blushes) "What?! Mind your own business! I don't want you looking through my music book!" (Upon returning to Gill with his diary...) Gill: (Bends down while bringing hands down face) "Huh?! Y-You didn't read it, did you?" Player: ! (Nods nervously) Gill: (Shows one hand) "H-Hmph. I guess I should show my appreciation. Th-Thank you..." Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes